Friends with Benefits?
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: "I've got it! What if we could have all that other stuff without that relationship flubb? Like we'd still be buds but we could... you know... get to tier two and stuffs without any complications." - Finn thought he had the best idea in the world, but Marceline knew it had been done a billion times over. Finnceline all the way. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. **_I have been so into Finnceline lately it's not funny. _

_And Fiolee, dang they're cute._

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Friends with Benefits?**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"I've got it! What if we could have all that other stuff without that relationship flubb? Like we'd still be buds but we could... you know... get to tier two and stuffs without any complications."

Marceline's jaw dropped and then she laughed at him and petted him on the head a couple of times. Tier two? What had that dog been teaching him? Marceline wanted to laugh again. "Oh Finn, you're too funny."

He scrunched up his face. "I wasn't trying to be funny," he said dismally. He was just sick of relationships. Plus he didn't think of Marceline like that (mostly) so he thought she was a safe bet. Plus she wasn't romantic and into all that fuzz.

There he was acting like he was the first person in the entire world to think of it... and Marceline had been around enough in her 1000 years to know why it was a stupid idea. "Look Finn, I get that you thought you had a great idea but it won't work. One of us will fall in love with the other, and then the other will move on and then someone will be heartbroken - most likely you." Because he was a sucker like that and she didn't get emotionally involved as quickly as he did (based on past experience). "It's stupid man."

Finn pouted. "Yeah, if you say so."

She'd disappointed him. That much was clear. She heaved a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Good. So how about we get a move on to the goblin village?"

"Yeah..." He sighed.

Marceline tried to ignore how bummed he was. He'd get on with it soon and realize that she was right. And she was right. The whole "friends with benefits" thing had been done to death. And it NEVER, NEVER worked out well. Never. Plus she had better things to do than to teach naughty things to her cute-but-pathetic human friend with potential disastrous consequences.

So they went on to the goblin village for the celebrations. Marceline freaked a few of the goblin folk out and Finn seemed to be partying hardy. But then later Marceline had a hold on Finn, an arm around him, boosting him into the sky and it was back to the awkwardness from before. Why did that little weirdo have to go and open his mouth?

"Hey, those goblins throw a pretty mean party."

"I guess."

She looked down at him, a light breeze blowing on their skin as they soared through the sky. "Dude, are you still weird because I rejected your idea?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders a little. "Nah, I'll get over it."

She tried to divert him from the topic. "Where's Jake tonight anyway?"

"Lady Rainicorn's fam are in town. I told him I could hang with them but Jake didn't want me to miss the happenin' par-tay... so I asked you."

"Hmmm..." Marceline didn't say anything more until they were approaching the treehouse and descended with him. "We're here."

She did a lot of thinking on the way back and finally came to a conclusion. She flew through the window and set him down. "Look if you really want to get to Tier two that badly Adventurer..." She leaned forward and took his cheeks in her hands, planting a kiss on his lips. It felt nice - soft, innocent, marshmallowy - all those things that reminded her of Finn. His eyes grew wide at first and then fluttered closed as he kissed her deeper. After Marceline broke away from him she stuck a long, slender finger right in his face. "Now don't fall in love with me Finn." She told him threateningly. She floated up and then laughed loudly at the expression on his face. "Haha. That was classic. You looked so freaked out."

Floating down again she pecked him on the lips and then paused to say goodbye before she took off into the night. "Laters Finn."

Finn stared after her, his fingers going up lightly to touch his lips, a blush coloring his face. "Oh glob. I think I have a crush."

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

**Lol. Marcy is always right. Of course. **

**Not even sure if I'll continue this. **

**Wrote it as a one-shot but if people want more I could be swayed...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. **_three reviews vs seven - it was pretty clear which I was gonna continue...  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

___**Friends with Benefits?**_

_chapter two_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

She lived to tease him. She always lived to tease him. He knew that but Finn couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. Sure, Marceline had kissed him a bunch on the cheek before, but it was never anything like this. Was this going to be a regular thing now? Like the kisses on the cheek were? Were they always going to be at tier two now? Until they eventually got to tier three? And then four... and then...  
Finn was freaking out... and he still didn't know how he could keep all this from Jake.

"So how'd the party go last night?" His best buddy and brother asked him the next day.

"What?" Yeah, Finn was pretty distracted right about now. "Oh the party? It was pretty mathematical man, you should have been there."

Jake looked at him suspiciously, hand going to stroke his chin. "Mmm... and Marcy? What's up with her? Did she have a good time?"

Finn nodded quickly. "Oh yeah, we rocked all night. It was off the hook. Those goblins might be weird little dudes but they know all about throwing a good shin-dig."

"So nothing unusual happened?" Jake probed and if Finn could answer this without giving anything away he would lay off. Unfortunately for Finn however, the blush staining his cheeks gave EVERYTHING away.

"Oh um... nothin' really."

"I don't believe you man. What happened? Some goblin lady fall head over heels for you and wouldn't leave you alone all night until you danced with her?"

"No!" Finn replied, clearly repulsed by the thought of that. "I told you, it was nothin' really." Actually it was a very big deal and he was just afraid that Jake would freak out as much as he freaked out about it. So he rushed through the next bit in one quick sentence hoping Jake wouldn't catch it. "JustthatmeandMarcygottotiert woandthensheleftandman,IthinkIlikedit!"  
In a word.

Jake was gobsmacked. "Wha-? You and...? Wha-?"

Finn's face grew more red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I said I didn't want to be in a relationship again - after all that junk with Flame Princess... and then said maybe it would be a good idea if we could have that other stuff without a relationship."

"You didn't!"

"Yep. And she kissed me. And glob! I can't stop thinking about it. Could it be possible that I have a crush... on Marceline?"

Jake stretched out one of his arms and whacked him upside the head. "You stupid head! Why did you go and do something like that? You know that you can't have all that other stuff without being in a relationship or without falling for that other person. That was really dumb man. And now you're going to ruin your relationship with Marceline."

"But what if we could have a BETTER relationship? A new relationship with tiers and junk..."

"No man! You guys are friends. You don't do tiers and junk. You need to respect the bond of buds."

"But... but she's... algebraic." He sighed and stared out the window.

"Oh no. We've lost you. You're already in love with Marcy? Aren't you?"

"I dunno man. I just can't stop thinking about her."

"Oh crud. Snap out of it man. You can't date Marceline."

"I knowwwwwwwww..." he said in a whiny voice.

"Good. Because you need to get some sense and find someone new to pine over. Whatever happened to Flame Princess?"

Finn pouted. Flame Princess was the last thing he wanted to discuss. "Don't go there man."

"Oh I went there. It's better than you with Marceline. You need to move on buddy. Forget about her, as a potential romantic interest anyway. There's plenty more girls out there."

"I knowwwwwwwwwwwww," Finn replied again. "But Marcy's special."

Jake pouted, sympathetically. "Just make sure you realize everything you're risking if you go for it."

Finn nodded. "Got it. It requires more thinking." That it did.

"Good, now do your thinking while having breakfast... and adventuring."

"Sure thing man." Finn beamed and took out his sword, ready to yell a war cry. "I'm ready to take on the day!"

Jake struck a pose next to his bro. "Thatta boy. Let's do this."

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

**It's Adventure Time!  
**

**Woop!**

**Next up: it turns into a musical with Marcy & Finn jam time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. **_they're pretty adorable so I'm putting up more  
_

_and yes, I wrote the lyrics..._

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

___**Friends with Benefits?**_

_chapter three_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Finn let a few days pass before he sought Marceline out again, he didn't want to push things and besides, Jake thought it better if he waited - more time to think that way. So Finn talked to Marceline and then invited himself over for a jam session.

"Hey Finn," she greeted. Business as usual. No kissing. She was just holding her bass and moving aside to let him through the door. "So what do you want to start on first?"

"I don't know, have you written anything new?"

"I've got a few things up my sleeve. Not sure if you can handle it though," she replied with a wink.

"I always like your new stuff!" He stated jiggling his arms and legs.

"You got a beat?"

"Yep but wait..." Of course he had to go and bring stuff up, because it had been playing on his mind so much. "Hey Marcy, can we talk about the night of the goblin party?"

Marceline just glared at him for a moment, dumbstruck that he had to go and bring it up in the first three minutes of seeing each other. Wow. She must have really got to him this time. She strummed her bass.

_"I meant what I said,_  
_When I told you it was a bad idea._  
_You're a sweet kid,_  
_And I'm from the Nightosphere._  
_I mean do you EVER, do you even,_  
_Know how many relationships I've been in?_  
_And I have a habit of picking jerks,_  
_Bad romance is just the way it works..."_

Finn's eyes widened and then he sung back to her.

_"Hey Marceline,_  
_I know it was a bad idea._  
_You need to have all that junk_  
_If you want to reach a tier..._  
_But you really, really don't_  
_Have to keep going down that road._  
_If you want a good guy..._  
_Well, I'm right here and I won't make you cry."_

_"I know that Finn,_  
_But I don't even know where we would begin,_  
_Your last relationships were really tame,_  
_A stick of gum and a ball of flame._  
_You're not ready for someone like me,_  
_Now that's the truth so just let me be."_  
Marceline pouted and turned the other direction, swishing her hair away from Finn.

His brow creased, especially at the way she put Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess. Sure, Marceline was very different to them but did that mean that he wasn't serious about them? Did that mean that he wasn't ready for her? He certainly didn't think that. He was brave enough to do anything - even put his heart on the line with Marceline.

_"Dude, that's where you're wrong._  
_We've been perfect together all along._  
_Girls want fun, you said that yourself,_  
_I don't have to offer anything else,_  
_You've just got to give me a chance,_  
_I don't know the meaning of bad romance."_  
Finn reached out to her, hand gripping her forearm.

Marceline sighed and turned back to face him, a hand on the bass. She spoke to him now, taking a break from the song, being honest and direct. "Finn. You're a good guy... but that's just it. I don't need a good guy, you know messin' with my biz and stuff. You're going to get hurt Finn and I just can't let that happen."

"You're wrong. This relationship is only doomed to disaster if we let it be. I mean we've been friends for yonks and nothing has affected that. So why would it suddenly be a disaster if we were more than friends?"

She brought the hand not holding the bass up to stroke his face, shaking her head sadly. "You're really naive. Look, I admit it. There have been times where I've... entertained the thought. But that's all it can be. I love messing with you and you're fun to be around. You're different Finn. I don't want to ruin that."

Finn gulped. Putting his heart on the line sucked. "But now this hurts already and we haven't even started anything."

"I TOLD you not to fall in love with me dude." Marceline responded irritably. "Now leave."

A gobsmacked Finn stared at her for a second with those sad, glimmering eyes and then opened the door, shutting it behind him.

Marceline leaned her back against the door. She went too far this time. She led him on and created this mess. And maybe she did it because there was part of her that wanted a happily ever after with Finn. She knew she'd never know anyone like him again.

There was a sick part of her that wanted him to admit he had a crush on her, that he was crazy about her. All for her own ego really. But no matter how much she egged him on about it, messed with him, if she was face to face with the reality of a lasting relationship between them she wouldn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do!

So she went to see Simon the Ice King.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

**Finn put himself out there... shoulda listened to Jake.**

**Next up: Simon and Marcy cute bonding  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N.**_I __love the whole Ice King/Marceline backstory..._

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

___**Friends with Benefits?**_

_chapter four_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Simon was still obsessed about "Fionna and Cake". The guy was seriously trying to BFF Finn and Jake and didn't even realize it. Marceline felt sorry for him. He probably didn't even realize how he created Fionna and Cake just to fulfill some secret desires of having cool friends like the adventurers (yet in some ways she was so much like him... wanting friends... at least she was less of a loser though).

"Hey Simon," Marceline tried to bring it up casually as she floated into his ice lair.

"You're just in time! I was just settling down to read some of the newest adventures of our favorite adventuring twosome!" Simon said, opening the book on his knee, sitting on his ice throne.

"Oh I'm not staying, this is really just more of a pop in." Speaking of adventuring twosomes. "What would you think if I started dating Finn?" She waited to gauge his reaction.

"You and Finn the human?" Simon stroked his long, white beard. "Well you have been pretty desperate for a boyfriend lately..."

Marceline hissed. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?" That was so rich of him to say - he captured a princess like every other week because he was desperate for love and now apparently SHE was the one desperate for a boyfriend? Yeah right.

"Whatever you think it means. Are you ready to listen to my latest story?"

Marceline was already tuning him out, she floated to the icy floor. "Anyway, it doesn't matter if I'm desperate for a boyfriend because Finn is not that guy. He's a friend and friends shouldn't date and stuff."

"Wenk," said the penguin at her feet.

"Plus, he's got that thing for Princess Bubblegum. Not that I blame him... she's bubble-licious."

The whole Bubblegum thing always bothered Marceline. Finn was way to cool for someone as boring and lame as Bubblegum (even though they were friends). And Flame Princess was over-emotional. Marceline didn't exactly dig his taste in chicks. Okay, so maybe it could be called jealousy, but she would never admit that. "Nah, keep up man, he's over Bubblegum and last time he was dating the Flame Princess."

"I liked him better when he was pining after Bubblegum." Well, that was interesting, but the Ice King just wanted to get back to the task at hand. "Speaking of which... Hellooooo story." Reminded Simon, lifting up his book. "Just waiting to be readdddd..."

"And sure he's cute... but it's such a cliche. Bad girl corrupts good little boy. What if I turn on him? What if I hurt him?"

"Then just apologize and get on with it."

"Wenk." The penguin agreed.

"Now Fionna and Cake were having a busy day..." The Ice King began but Marceline cut him off again.

"I've been around a long time, and so have you, but what about when Finn gets older and moves on. I'll still be the same old Marceline and he'll be..."

"For Glob's sake, just go out with him already and listen to the story!"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Fionna and Cake save the day and then they happen across the devastatingly handsome Ice King who they go and have BFF picnics with and play some games with! Your stories are soooo predictable man."

Simon's face dropped. "But this time they have to fight evil mummies and giant mice..." He whined.

"Nice twist. Anyway, I might take you up on your advice. Laters!" She started to float out of his window.

Ice King chased after her. "This is because I didn't like your lame Marshall Lee character isn't it?! Fine, we can put him in the story only as long as we put an eyepatch on him. Marceline? Marceline!"  
But it was too late, she was already gone.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

**I *REALLY* want to write something where the Ice King mistakes Finn for Fionna...  
**

**And gets all creepy...**

**Let me know if y'all want to see it.**

**Next up: Marcy comes clean.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N.**_ So I started my whole creepy Ice King/Finn story.  
_

_You can find it under "Women's Day"._

_There's a slight spoiler for the "Simon and Marcy" ep in this._

_And I also play on the "Bad Little Boy" ep obviously._

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

___**Friends with Benefits?**_

_chapter five_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"Finn!" Marceline yelled out to him. "Oh flubb." Finn mustn't have been around.  
Bass in hand, Marcline floated over to set herself on Finn's bed, and started strumming and humming to herself. They'd come back soon enough, she'd just work on something while they were gone.

_"I told you it was wrong,_  
_To get together with me,_  
_We don't belong,_  
_We're different as can be..._  
_But maybe I've changed,_  
_Changed my mind when it comes to you..._  
_Simon was right,_  
_I've been so lonely lately,_  
_I put up a fight,_  
_Because I don't like you seeing me,_  
_So vulnerable. So weak and pathetic,_  
_I need youuuu..._  
_But I can't let you know,_  
_I pick bad boyfriends because,_  
_I'm afraid to commit to anyone seriously..._  
_I just need you to take me seriously._  
_I just want you to bring out the good in me..."_

She sighed, and paused, her finger on the string of the bass. It was true. Finn was real - he was good and she hid a lot under a facade. She had rare moments of honesty and it was only ever with Finn (and Jake), like when she admitted that she loved Simon.

"Hey Marceline" came a voice behind her and Marceline jumped in shock.

"Don't DO that weenie."

"So you came by...?" For what? But at least Finn was glad that she was speaking to him after what happened last time. He hoped they could put it all behind them but after hearing her song he wasn't sure what she wanted from him.

"You two were totally listening to my song, weren't you?" Her eyes bore into both Jake and Finn accusingly, ready to strike.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Jake said.

"We might have heard a little." Finn winced hoping that she wouldn't hurt him (or Jake).

Instead of threatening to throw him out a window or something, she was blushing. It was time for her to get real. Acting out some mock outrage wouldn't help things. It was time to come clean. "I guess the secret is out. Jake? You mind if we have some alone time?"

"Nope" said Jake but didn't move out of the room, he just flopped down on the floor and tugged on his ear.

"Good," replied Marceline and grabbed Finn's wrist, whisking him out the window and up to a higher branch on the tree.

She sat perched next to him and rubbed at her arm, starting with her spiel. "I guess subconsciously, I wanted the bad romance thing... because the good romance thing is more dangerous than the bad. Do you understand me? I was just afraid that if I found the perfect guy for me, someone real, then the cost would be too high... if anything happened."

Finn wasn't looking like he was getting it, he brought a finger up to his temple and scratched there thoughtfully. She shrugged, trying to find a better way to explain it. "I can't promise that I'm not going to turn out like my dad, or that I'm not going to introduce you to some bad dudes as a prank, or that I'm always going to be around to protect you. I can't even promise that I'd be anything but a crappy girlfriend. I'm sorry Finn. I mean I said that YOU weren't ready for ME, but that's not it, I'M not ready for YOU. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to date the good guy, to put myself out there. I was the one not being real with you and you're always real with me."

Finn reached out and grabbed her hand. "So this is you being real?"

Marceline blushed and turned to him, starting to sing again to the same tune.  
_"Good little boy,_  
_Do you know what you're getting into?_  
_I can't promise you,_  
_That I won't hurt you without meaning to."_

_"Bad little girl,_  
_You don't have to promise me the world..._  
_We'll take it day by day,_  
_And you don't need to stay._  
_'Cause I know your heart,_  
_When we're far apart... Marceline."_

_"Do you think you're ready for someone like me?"_

He answered that by leaning in and kissing her softly. "I'm not afraid of you, bad girl." He told her bravely, with tenderness in his voice.

Her red eyes glowed dangerously. "You should be. Especially if you tell anyone about what went on up here."

"You mean this?" He went to kiss her again, placing a hand on the back of her head this time, pushing her further into the kiss, melding their lips together.

She kissed him back, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt. "You're making it really difficult to threaten you."

"Good." He wasn't a fan of being threatened.

She rested her forehead against his with a contented smile. "Day by day right? No promises. No thinking about the future and all that flubb. Day by day."

"I can live with that."

"I knew you could."

"So as for today...?"

"We're a couple, I s'ppose." She kissed him again. "You're really good for me Finn," she said chuckling, face flushed with all the feelings she was experiencing. "I need a good boy like you in my life, even though I'm not one for admitting it."

"Heh, thanks. You're amazing Marceline."

"You're not to bad yourself... Hero."

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

**And a sappy ending, like always.**

**Just one more chapter to go!**

**But I could be tempted to continue my "Epic" story also...**

**Check it out and review if you want me to.**

**Next up: Resolution with the Ice King.  
**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N. **_And we close with more of the Ice King and his undying (and creepy) love for Fionna.__  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

___**Friends with Benefits?**_

_epilogue_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"So we're a couple..." Finn and Marceline told the Ice King, strolling into his lair hand in hand the next week.

Ice King glanced at them, and then between them, then at their hands and then at Gunter. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Finn thought that was a pretty wack reaction, it shouldn't have mattered to the Ice King who they dated. Maybe it mattered who Marcy dated, but he wasn't her real father, and besides her real father was cool with Finn - so what did it matter?

"I thought you told me to ask him out, that's what you were saying last time," Marceline said. It left Finn genuinely confused at whether Marceline really went to the Ice King to talk about him. It was alright, he supposed, but still a little bizarre.

"I was just saying that so you'd shut up and listen to the story. All you were doing was whining about how cute he is. It was making me sick."

Marceline exchanged exasperated glances with Finn as the Ice King rambled on.

"You know you two have messed up my whole Fionna and Cake fanfiction. Fionna isn't supposed to end up with that stupid Marshall Lee character! She's supposed to be head over heels for the Ice King!"

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Dude, that's just weird. Girl-me doesn't want to date you. And Marceline and I are great together. We're in looooooo-" Wait, they hadn't admitted anything like that yet. And Finn didn't want to scare Marcy away after only a week of dating. "We're in serious like. And quit writing fanfictions about me!"

"Well at first they were about you, but Fionna and Cake are their own peoples now. And I know they're out there somewhere, being real and having adventures and stuff."

"Yeah, you're delusional man."

Marceline dropped Finn's hand and floated in slow circles around the Ice King. "Yeah, you're wrong. The princesses loved my story. Marshall Lee and Fionna are the bomb together. Hanging out, causing trouble, flirting with danger... annnndddd each other. You're just jealous because you never thought of it first."

The Ice King covered his ears and dropped to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Com'on Marcy. This is just too weird. I don't want to like, have a love triangle between you and the Ice King. Not here and not in an alternate universe. That's creepy. Let's just get out of here and go cause trouble somewhere else."

Marceline shrugged and floated back to Finn. Simon would see sense eventually. He'd realize that her and Finn belonged together. And that meant that Fionna and Marshall Lee belonged together too. He could write himself into those fanfictions all he liked, but it still didn't change what was meant to happen.

"Yeah, let's go be in looooo- serious like somewhere else." She told her boyfriend with a slight mocking tone. She caught on that he was going to say he loved her. She'd say it too... eventually... give her time, since it took her a few years to even admit that she wanted anything romantic with him in the first place. "Later Simon."

"Yeah, laters Ice King."

"You guys came all this way just to taunt me?"

Had they? Come to think of it, that sounded pretty accurate. "Pretty much." Finn responded.

Ice King cried into his beard. "It's okay Gunter. Those two are wrong. Fionna needs to be with someone good enough for her. Not Gumball and certainly not that lame vampire dude. We'll show them. When we get Fionna and Cake to Ooo they'll be able to tell everyone for themselves who Fionna really likes!"

"Wenk." Replied the penguin.

"Oh Gunter, you always know what to say."

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

**The End  
**


End file.
